King of Bandits, Queen of Hearts
by Le Cygne Noir
Summary: [King of Bandit Jing] Jing's on his way to Sungria again, to steal something from the Cruzan family...wealthy on both sides. Along the way he meets a performer named Elize...but there seems to be more to her than turning tricks. Rated for later chapters.
1. 1st Shot: High Flyer

Author's Note: The underlined words are defined at the end of each chapter.

1st Shot: High-Flyer

It is assumed that humans instinctively avoid death, and form all kinds of theories about it with the secret wish of concealing its deeper meaning. It can probably be said, then, that the words "memento mori" have always managed to shake up mankind's concealed handiwork, while continuing to provide an opportunity to look its inevitable fate in the face. In Latin, the words mean, "Do not forget death." This expression gave a voice to humanity's sense of powerlessness long before the affluence of plague and war that followed the Middle Ages. It not only addressed the age-old question, "Can death and humanity be reconciled?" but also, "Why must we go?"

For those who choose to defy death and all its rules, the answer is, "Why not?"

Her eyes were shut, long graceful legs hooked one over another as she sat on a high trapeze in dim light. A pale blue emitted from a spotlight suddenly, and she flipped herself backwards, hanging by one knee with her arms behind her back, her other leg extended to display nonchalance. Her hair had been left down, long, straight strands of hair that fell to her waist again as she sat up and flipped herself forward, hanging on with one hand.

And then she began to swing, flipping the slender body back up, bracing one foot against the pole and hanging on next to it, turning all the way around it and coming to hold on again with just one hand.

An Eternal Angel Turn. She brought her speed up, bringing herself up so the bar was against her stomach and pushing herself up and into a spiraling flip, landing gracefully on both feet on the trampoline-like base of the ring.

Retriever's Spiral. The eyes opened now, a lovely green, and she smiled.

"Brava, Mademoiselle! Elize, you have brought life back to Stardust…" A man with short-cropped blonde hair approached her, bracing her hands as she gave him a sweet smile. The eyes that looked on her were warm and kind, and familiar.

"It comes easily…I just do what I feel," Elize said. She looked down slightly, slipping her hands form his. "It's no trouble, but…"

"…but?"

"…but…I'll be leaving before you do the show in Sungria." She flinched, waiting for the begging.

"…is it really what you want, my filleule?" She looked up at him.

"Oh, parrain…I wish I could stay, but…" he cupped her chin in his hands and brought his grey eyes upon hers.

"You do…what is right for Elize. Stardust can live without you, as it did before. We may not draw the same crowds, my filleule, but we will survive." He gave her another gentle smile before being called away. Elize sighed, jumping off the bouncy platform and popping her wrists.

Kir grinned to himself, smoothing out the jet-black feathers on his head and lighting on her shoulder—much to her surprise—and giving her a nice look. "Somethin' tells me that this stage just won't light up…not without a star as bright as you." An attempt at a debonair grin, and he waited for a reply.

Elize just blinked those wide green eyes at him, wondering what his problem could _possibly_ be. "I—uh, I think you may mistake me for someone else…"

"How could I, my dear? A piece of work like you, hard to forget. I don't believe we've formally, met, my name's Kir…and you, my lovely, a—yeow!" Kir half-choked, getting pulled back by a conveniently timed hand.

Jing stood there, pulling the albatross away and giving her an apologetic smile. "You'll have to forgive my friend, he's…not very self-controlling, I guess you could say."

Elize just stared at him for a few seconds, trying to take everything in. The boy was possibly three inches taller than herself, black hair, dark eyes—very _pretty_, steely grey eyes, mind—and a long orange coat that seemed to be tattered at the end. Otherwise, he looked to be wearing all black, clothes a bit too big for him. Or maybe that was done on purpose…?

"So…I heard the old man call you Elize?"

She snapped to, blinking and giving a little red tint in her mortification. "Ah—yeah, that's what they call me…I do the high-flyer acts here. Trapeze, that sort of thing…who're you? I've already met your, um…"—she risked a giggle—"…friend."

She saw the boy smile before giving his name. "Jing. Nice t'meet you." He looked around at the stage setup. "This isn't any sort of circus ring _I've_ ever seen…

Elize sat down on the edge, pulling her left knee to her chest—Kir drooled…she was, after all, well developed for a fifteen-year-old girl—and taking a little breath. "We try and make plays with some acrobatics…Alice Through the Looking Glass, The Three Musketeers, Cinderella, Saiyuki…"

"Saiyuki...?"

"Ah…it's a love story, this one. Kinda odd. I like it though, it ends nicely." She looked up at the stage setting. "Right now, we're doing an adaptation of Shakespeare's _Taming of the Shrew_…"

"This one a love story, too?" Kir snickered at her. She just smiled.

"Oh, so you've heard?" That shut him up.

Jing grinned, rolling his eyes. "So…what part do you play?"

She stood up. "I'm playing Kate. You know enough, I guess, to know she's a defiant bitch…"

"You're the shrew?" Kir blinked at her.

"Yeah. Because I'm the only one brave enough to be on a trapeze bar with another person holding onto it at the same time."

Jing blinked at her this time. "How does _that_ work?"

Elize winked and handed him two tickets. "Come see it, and find out. You'll like it. It's my farewell performance, so it'll be good!" She turned to go, and gave a little wave. "…nice meeting you!"

"…yeah, you too…later…" Jing was half-dazed, staring at the ticket. So, he thought, maybe a little extracurricular activity before Sungria will do us some good…

"Kir…we're goin' to a show."

filleule-goddaughter

parrain-godfather

Author's Notes: Yeah, yeah...I know. I'm a complete and utter idiot with nothing better to do with her time than write little stories. GET OVER IT I'M DOING IT ANYWAY! BWAHAyeah...I'm a dork. Review for me, okay? Next chapter's coming just as soon as I can bring myself to write it.


	2. 2nd Shot: Goodbyes Are Forever

2nd Shot: "Goodbyes are Forever."

Jing blinked up at the display outside the arena, the photograph of the girl, Elize, and several other cast members in costume, and a backdrop of some on the equipment. He glanced at Kir. "We have about four minutes to get a seat...we'd better go."

Kir stopped looking at the performer to play Bianca long enough to answer him. "I don't see why we're bothering...she's a hottie, but geez...we have better things to be doing."

Jing smiled, walking in. "But we were _invited_. How often does that happen?"

Elize, meanwhile, was getting put into a costume and prepped for performance. She'd already been to makeup, crimson shadow shimmering on her face like a painted-on masquerade mask. Her hair had been pinned and curled, brushing against the bare shoulders. She was one of few performars that didn't use a full-body suit, she didn't like the feel. Her companions were chattering in rapid French, while she tightened the laces in back of the dress and turned to admire the work. "Mais non regret."

"Monsieurs, mademoiselles...we welcome you...to STARDUST!" The crowd roared at the ringleader's announcement, and Jing clapped along. "Tonight, everyone present gets a very special treat. We have adapted Shakespeare for you, bringing forth Taming of the Shrew!" More calls and claps. "However...we regret to inform you that this will be Mademoiselle Elize's last performance with the Stardust cast." Kir blinked.

"That's right, she did say it was a farewell performance." Jing nodded at the albatross, whom had perched on his shoulder again.

"That means she'll be giving her all. Nobody expects it to be perfection except her. ANd she's gonna meet that expectation no matter what."  
"Good kid...I feel bad for her."

"Please welcome the cast of Stardust, in TAMING OF THE SHREW!" The lights dimmed, names were forgotten, and the performance began.

Katherina sat upon the trapeze, her sister Bianca facing the opposite direction. Katherina raised her arms and slid down onto another, pulling herself up and bringing herself into a turn, red and gold clinging to her body and flowing in the right places. Bianca turned to look, crossing her arms, all made up in lavender and silver. She swung up and around, circling with her sister, before a male performer, Petruchio, swept in and snatched Katherina from her spot, falling freely before grabbing hold of a pole and swinging around to stand on a high platform.

The girl struggled and fought, breaking free finally and taking to her own platform. She taunted and took off across the set of trapezes, turning and twisting this way and that before disappearing with Petruchio, the music downfalling into something sweeter. Bianca sat alone, a pale purple spotlight on her, seemingly waiting for something. Another male playing Lucentio, or Cambio, depending on how you knew him, crossed a pole laid across the circular stage area, dropping down and pulling her from her spot, hanging upside-down and holding to her wrists.

The final act ended, and the crowd stood, cheering and clapping and shouting things Jing couldn't understand. He grinned, clapping, while Kir catcalled at most of the female performers. The ringmaster appeared again, leading Elize by the hand. "Monsiers, mademoiselles, tout grand devoir terminé..." The crowd hushed. "Mademioselle Elize has something to say to you all..." He motioned for her to go ahead.

"Ladies and gentlemen...and birds..." She motioned to Kir, who did his best to look dignified while she smiled. "It is with a heavy heart that I leave Stardust tonight. I won't be returning.

"It is not because I have found a better place..because frankly, there is no better place for me than on the stage, with these people, my familial. I will miss it more than you will ever know." She blinked away tears, taking a deep breath. "Goodbyes are forever, I'm afraid. This is the end. Stardust lives on, but without me." She turned to the cast and crew, whom had gathered at the back of the arena.

"Thank you all, for everything. Fréres, soeurs...parrain." She smiled. "Adieu." The girls, first of all, ran forward and hugged her, and the rest of the crew followed. The curtains drew around, and the crowd erupted again, before filing out.

Hours later, Elize had returned to the stage, standing in the middle and admiring all the equipment she would never see again. "I'll miss it."

Jing stepped forward. "I bet. You were great, Elize." She jumped and turned, a little shocked. "J-Jing? I thought everyone else had left."

"So did I. Looks like I was wrong after all."

She laughed a little. "I suppose so. Where has Kir gone?"

"Where he always goes, to chase women." He rolled his eyes and crossed to her. "You're not in pieces yet."

"Ah, no. But I surely will be tomorrow. I just...don't want to cry. I don't want to fall to pieces, I just want to sit and stare. And remember how it feels to fly."

He looked up at what she was now staring at. "Flying, huh?"

Elize nodded. "But my wings are clipped now. I have other things to do, so I can focus on that. But..."

"There's another but?" She laughed.

"Let's just say...I was getting too well known." She pulled a pendant from her shirt, a silver star with a diamond set in the middle. "Stardust is home...and we all leave home eventually."

"That's from your godfather?" She nodded.

"I didn't know you knew French."

"I don't. He's too young to be your dad even if you _are_ fifteen, doesn't look enough like you, either... I put it together." She laughed.

"He _is_ only thirty...but he iswasmy father's best friend growing up." She looked at the watch on her wrist. "I'm afraid I have to go...Jing, it was wonderful meeting you. You seem like a smart guy. Good luck."

"You too...Elize." He followed her with his eyes while she left, walking out the other way.

_That's not the end..._

Mais non regret: Basically, 'no regrets'.

Monsiers, mademoiselles, tout grand devoir terminé: 'Gentlemen, ladies, all things great must end.'

Familial: Family.

Fréres, soeurs...parrain: 'Brothers, sisters...godfather.'

Adieu: 'Goodbye.'

Author's Notes: Oh, this was a pathetically sad chapter, I think. I'll try not to do that much more than I should. XD Updates are slow, I apologize, but school comes first! Failing math AUGH. Review for me, tell me what you think, no flames please...I'm neurotic enough with midterms. See you soon!


	3. 3rd Shot: Welcome To Sungria

Author's Notes: Well, it has certainly been long enough since my last update, huh? I'm so, so sorry! School has been really, really hectic. That and…lack of a keyboard has really been hurting me! I did, however, get to outlining some of this story, and some new stuff, so I'll be able to bring you some really entertaining chapters in the not so distant future. So…here's your third chapter!

3rd Shot: Welcome to Sungria

Jing shielded his eyes from the harsh sunlight, blinking a few times to bring his eyes into focus as he stepped out from underneath the shade of the archway he'd been standing under. The colors in the streets weren't helping his eyes too terribly much, whirling this way and that with the movements of the dancers in the cobblestone walkways.

The Festival of Light in Sungria. Every summer, at the same time, people would get together and celebrate the sun, and the moon, and the fire, and anything, really, that naturally gave off light. It would have been great…

"Ohoho, Jing, are you _seein'_ these girls!"

…if he didn't have to listen to Kir catcalling.

"Kir…do you have to drool over _every_ girl you see?" Jing asked, rolling his eyes and slipping on a pair of sunglasses he'd just swiped from a vendor. He sidestepped a group of people and grabbed Kir up, dragging him to the side.

"What's the big idea! I was watchi—hello there..."

Jing was directing his attention to a very large white estate on a hill, covered in many places with lush green ivy and what looked to be pink and white roses. "You see that place, Kir?"

"How can you not, it's five stories high!"

"That place is called Rose Hall. It's owned by Sungria's most prominent family, the Cruzans. They're the people who have what we want. And I know just how to get it…"

Elize sighed, closing the great oak doors behind her and sighing, leaning against the paneling and taking comfort in the cool surface against the backs of her arms. It was hot in Sungria, and she needed to be cool. She stared intently at the mosaic on the floor, the great red rose in the middle of the white marble entrance hall. She heard the tinkling of breaking porcelain echo against the walls, and looked up to see a woman of about twenty-one standing there, having dropped a porcelain vase.

Her hair was long, and blonde, and slightly curled. The white skirt she wore fell to the floor and then some, she seemed to be barefoot at the moment. The top was hanging slightly off her shoulders, and her hands were raised to her mouth. "A-Alizé! That…is that you?"

So, she was caught by her eldest sister. "Yes, Chardonnay, it is…"

And then came the stampede of family members. A young girl of about seven in a short pink dress, her hair kept back in a braid, clung to the doorway. Her younger sister, Xiantha. A boy with the same blonde hair as Chardonnay, clad in khaki pants and a black button down shirt. Gallego, her only brother. A girl in a light blue sundress that swept the floor, her long brown hair caught in pigtails. Her older sister Tequila.

Following her siblings came her mother and father. Her father was a tall man, graying hair and half-moon glasses. He seemed to have a gentle air about him. This was Gin. Tonic, however, was nothing like that. She wore a light pink skirtsuit, standing straight with her chin held up just so. She eyed Alizé with an air of disappointment, crossing to the girl and looking her in the eyes. "Where…have you been, you silly, silly girl!"

"I'm sorry…mother."

"Well…Heaven forbid you miss your own coming-out party…better late than never. You should probably go upstairs and bathe, then, it _is_ tonight…"

"T-tonight! Mère! Have you lost your mind!" Alizé gaped at her mother, who was just crossing her arms and looking at her. The handmaid took her bag and she headed upstairs, looking behind her at Gin and Tonic, watching them whisper about something or other.

Kir blinked. "So you're telling me…"

"Yup. We can use the masquerade as a perfect cover to steal Blood Oath. You don't just steal the most valuable ruby on the continent without having a little fun first, right? We'll crash the party and take the necklace at the same time."

"You make it sound so simple. And you know, it probably is. But how do you know how well it'll be guarded?"

"If I know anything about the Cruzan Family, it's that they're arrogant. Which is pretty fortunate for us. They'll have no security whatsoever, because they don't think they need it. Who would dare steal from them?"

"So you've done your homework…"

Mère!- Mother!

Author's Notes: So, it was short. I was pressed for time! I have Gateway Exams to cram for. I know, I pick the most inconvenient times to start writing! Chapter 4 is already being outlined, just be patient with me!


	4. 4th Shot: Masquerade

Author's Notes: I'm back! This chapter will hopefully turn out a little longer. I'm trying to write, read new stuff, and take exams! Here's Shot 4!

4th Shot: Masquerade

Gentle music wafted up the stairs so she could just hear it. The high, wailing melody of a violin and low, mournful tones of a cello mingled and drifted sweetly in a song that told of love, death, and surrender. She knew the notes well, she'd played them herself so many times. Slipping the cool metal cord around her neck and fastening it so that it fell on the mostly bare skin, she looked at herself in the mirror. "I suppose I have to."

Jing stood at the foot of the stairs, a less-than-moral Kir flirting with masked women as he looked on in half-shock. _It's like a train wreck, _he thought, _you wanna stop watching but you just can't._

Tonic looked to the top of the stairs, checking the time on the great Grandfather clock and standing up, calling for silence. The music died, and Tonic began to speak.

"Ladies and gentlemen, today my second youngest daughter turned sixteen. Tonight, she makes her first appearance as a woman of class. I would like you to meet my daughter, Mademoiselle Alizé Cruzan!"

She gathered part of the skirt in her hand and stepped down, the red heel clicking lightly on the white marble against the silence. She'd changed into a dress, strapless and full-skirted, cream colored and completely backless save for two red straps of satin ribbons with the same decoration draped decoratively around her waist. Three strings of beads resembling rosaries fell along with the ribbons, the black contrasting against the deep red satin. The red trimming on the front of the dress was made of that same satin, dipping down in the front to accentuate her waistline. She'd pinned the cornsilk-gold hair up in two loops behind her head with red and white jewels and beads, leaving her bangs to fall onto her forehead. her face was for the most part hidden by a deep red mask that left only the bottom portion, rose-tinted lips curving into what most took as a nervous smile. Around her neck…

…the Blood Oath that Jing was wanting so badly. He nearly dropped the mask he was putting on his face in shock. _They let her WEAR that!_ He thought, adjusting the fasteners on his mask and regaining his composure. The girl paused at the middle of the staircase and spoke.

"Please, carry on dancing. This isn't worth stopping your whole night to see." The guests let off a little polite tinkle of laughter as she raised her hand and the small orchestra struck up a waltz as she descended the stairs. Jing gave a grin from under the mask on his eyes, offering his hand and helping her down the last few stairs.

"Excuse me, mademoiselle…" He wasn't sure of what to call her, but when she made an acknowledging sound, he continued, a little thankful. "I don't suppose you'd do me the honor of sharing a dance, would you?"

She gave a little laugh and let him lead her into the center of the ballroom. "Of course I would. Who might you be, monsieur?"

"Just a friend. I never would have expected a debutante to want such little attention at her coming-out party."

"You don't know many debutantes who wish they weren't having them, monsieur." She looked away for a moment, before looking him in the eyes through his mask. "You have no idea how lucky you are not to have this expected of you as a boy."

The waltz ended and they each bowed respectively, parting ways. _He,_ she thought, _is remarkably easy to talk to…_

Kir nudged Jing in the arm with his wing. "So, so, what's her name? Is she engaged? What?"

Jing shook his head at him. "She's wearing our prize around her neck, Kir."

"She's what?"

"Her parents, apparently, gave her the Blood Oath for her sixteenth birthday. So she's wearing the thing."

"Great. Kidnap the girl and let's go."

"I'm not gonna kidnap the girl on her birthday, Kir…" He gave his partner a dark look.

"Spoil sport…" Kir grimaced at him.

"Although…" Jing looked across the room to the girl, who gave him a little wave. he waved back and returned the smile she was giving him. "I think she may just give it to us, if she hates her parents so much…

Author's Notes: Another short chapter, and here I thought Masquerade was gonna be a long one. I hope you liked the premise, anyhow. I'm working on Shot 5 now, too. I'm such a weirdo. I've started outlining first. Lucky for you guys, it goes faster that way! I'm trying to stretch them out as I can, but it just isn't working. I do want (read: need!) feedback as to how you think the story should be going, or what you do like already. I already had somebody request a certain part in a certain chapter, and I was happy to oblige. (I loved the idea, thanks Kaita!) See you in Shot 5!


	5. 5th Shot: Hello Again

Author's Notes: Okay, they went fast, and then they slowed down. Sorry! My latest chapters have come up sort of short though, I should work on that. Here's Shot 5, guys!

5th Shot: Hello Again!

By the ending of the whole night, Alizé was about ready to pass up on the unmasking, and go straight to bed. But where was she?

"I have to say, for someone I've never met, you seem very familiar." Alizé smiled from beneath her mask, and Jing grinned back before he could stop himself.

"Never know, you may have met me before. But I'm not supposed to tell you my name, it's a masquerade, after all."

"I know…it's too close in here, let's go outside. The garden is beautiful at night anyhow."

She let him lead her out the glass-paneled doors and onto the stone steps, stepping easily down them and sitting on the bench. "Oh…it's nice out here…"

"It really is a lot cooler out here than it was in there…" Jing looked back in the window and saw Kir next to the piano, working the women of the room. With a little roll of his eyes, he turned back to Alizé. "So…why were you gone for so long…?"

Alizé looked up at the lights strung everywhere, fingering a rose next to her leg. "I'm trapped here, most of the time." She sighed. "My family expects me to act a certain way, marry a certain person…walk and talk and sit and live the way they train me to live. I just…" She pulled the mask off and blinked once. "I just can't stand it."

Jing looked at her. "E-Elize?" Alizé looked at him. He pulled off his mask, showing her his face.

"You're…Jing! What…" She stood up. "Why are you here!"

Jing felt his breath catch in his throat and he sighed. "I'm here to steal something form your family…and it's around your neck. I'm a bandit…the king of bandits…and I'm here to steal Blood Oath from you."

Alizé just looked at him for a moment before reaching up and unfastening the necklace, handing it to him and closing his fingers around it. "Take it. I have no use for it, and I certainly don't care if you take it from this family. They won't miss it…they've amassed enough to more than make up for it." She smiled some. "I don't consider myself a Cruzan. I mean…sure, it's my name, but I don't belong here. Galli, Char, Tequila, Xiantha…they choose to live the life here because they want to. I can't do it, and I won't."

Jing looked down at the necklace, and back at her. "Your freedom really means that much to you, doesn't it?"

Alizé looked at him. "It does."

"Then I'm more than happy to help you." He offered his hand, hearing the uproar of the unmasking. "Looks like we beat them to the punch. How about we go back inside?"

She smiled. "Sure."

The clock struck three o'clock in the morning all too soon, and people were clearing out of the ballroom at Rose Hall, slowly but surely making their ways to their separate modes of transportation. Jing and Alizé were clinging to the last few minutes, laughing and joking.

"So, I guess this marks the end of the night…it was nice seeing you again, Madam Shrew."

Alizé gawked at him for a second. "Oh, so I'm a shrew for life now, am I?" Jing laughed at her, and she whapped him. "I'll have you know my demeanor in that area is actually mild."

Jing laughed. "Oh, is it now? Listen, Alizé…can you meet me tomorrow during carnivale? I'd like to talk to you about…what I'm going to help you with."

Alizé looked back at where her family was. "I'm sure I can, I don't think they'd protest to me going to carnivale during the Light Celebrations."

"Good…then I'll see you tomorrow. Goodnight, Alizé." He leaned forward, pressing his lips lightly to hers, smiling and walking away as calmly as if nothing had happened.

Kir popped up as soon as he'd cleared the gates to the estate. "Oh, now, what was that?" He grinned, feathers ruffling lightly in his excitement. "Puttin' the moves on the girl? I guess I finally rubbed off on ya…so'd you get it?"

Jing held the necklace up to catch the moonlight with a smile. "She gave it to me." He lowered it and the smile disappeared some. "You remember that girl form Stardust…the acrobat we met?"

"Ohh, how could I forget a pretty face like that? Those eyes…that smile…those legs…" he stopped. "Now wait a sec, Jing, what does she got to do with any of this?"

"Alizé Cruzan is Elize. That's her."

"You're jokin'! So…what? She run away?"

"Yeah…she did." He frowned. "She's…trapped there, Kir. I feel sorry for her. She doesn't want to be there, they make her do what she doesn't want to do…"

"Uh oh. Kid, you ain't trynna say…"

"I'm going to steal something else from the Cruzans. But this time…I have a much prettier accomplice." He grinned again, listening to Kir go on and on about his 'finally growing up some.'

Author's Notes: Well, there you have it! Looks like Jing's stealing people's hearts again…XD I suppose we can't complain, since he somehow managed to do it to us! I'll see you in Shot 6!


	6. 6th Shot: Easy

Author's Notes: Are you surprised? XD Well, I return again. I'm really sorry for not updating! Things are always so crazy here, and I never have any time to myself! My summer was completely whacked out…but now I'm back and I promise I'll make a better effort! I changed my username because I got tired of the old one...

6th Shot: Easy

Tonic knocked lightly on the double doors to her daughter's room, opening one of the great oak panels and stepping inside at the sound of her acknowledgement. "You did very well tonight. _Je suis fière, ma amoure_.Well done." Alizé smiled at her, turning around on the bed, letting the simple white linen of her nightdress gather around her body.

"M_ère...merci_. I'm happy you're pleased."

"It's not that I'm looking to be pleased, _ma petite fleur_." She reached over and took the hairbrush from the dresser, sitting on the bed beside her and turning her around so that she could run the bristles through and detangle the cornsilk strands. "_Tu attends depuis combien de temps pour ça garçon?_" Her mother questioned, without changing her tone.

"_Qui?_" Alizé swallowed.

"_Comment est le garçon?_"

"_Pourquoi?_" Her mother smiled at her.

"You can't tell me you weren't enjoying yourself."

Alizé smiled lightly, rising and going to the mirror. "He is rather witty…and he's good-looking, and kind." Running her fingers through her hair, she sat at the vanity, her eyes on her mother's reflection. "But he is far too nice to be tolerated in your presence for too long, my dear manipulative mother." She dropped her gaze to the silver comb on the table. "_Bonne nuit, mère._"

The bright sunlight of Sungria beat down on them as they walked through the crowded streets, laughing at some of the performers amidst their conversation. Vendors greeted Alizé as if she were family, and they even met a few ex-Stardust performers. "I can understand why you want to leave, but…won't you miss all of this?"

Alizé smiled. "Somewhat, yes. But I would gladly leave it all behind to be my own person." She looked over at him, looking up at a graffiti mural someone had taken it upon themselves to paint on the brickwork of a building. "I don't want everything handed to me. I want to work for it, no matter what it takes. People dream of the easy life when they don't have it…but for some people who do, it's Hell."

"You know…if you can't be given something…or you're having it kept from you, you should just steal it, Alizé."

"Y-you can just call me Elize, you know." She looked down a bit, grinning. "I never really liked the name Alizé much." He smiled at her, nodding.

"I kinda like Elize better, too."

"Hey…where's your friend, Kir?"

"Where he always is. Chasing women. Besides, I don't think he'd leave you alone for very long, and it wouldn't give us much time to plan." He gave her another grin.

"Plan…what?"

"How we're getting you out of here, of course."

"You mean you'll help me!"

"Of course I'll help you!"

She jumped up and hugged him, speaking rapid French. "_Ah, merci, merci, merci ! Je ne sais pas je vous rembourserai jamais, Jing! _" He started laughing at her.

"Calm down, calm down. Now…how will we do it?"

"…you're not going to pretend to kill me are you? Because I don't think I die very well."

"…you probably do, but no. I was thinking…maybe a staged kidnapping. We can get you out of Sungria, take a few pictures of you tied up, send them in at random." He looked her in the eyes. "You will have to tell them eventually, you know."

"I know…and I probably will, once I'm confident that I can stand on my own."

"Good girl." Jing patted her lightly. "Now. You should go home and pack your things. I'll probably come for you tonight. Don't forget to scream when we break the window."

* * *

"…_Je suis fière, ma amoure_…" – "…I am proud, my love…" Though I'm almost sure I gave the wrong form of 'my' in both this and the next bit of French.

"_Mère…merci…" – "_Mother…thank you…"

"…_ma petite fleur." – _"…my little flower."

"_Tu attends depuis combien de temps pour ça garçon?_" – "How long have you been waiting for that boy?"

"_Qui?_" … "_Comment est le garçon?_" … "_Pourquoi?_" – "Who?" … "What is the boy like?" … "Why?"

"_Bonne nuit, mère._" – "Goodnight, mother."

"_Ah, merci, merci, merci ! Je ne sais pas je vous rembourserai jamais! _" – "Oh, thank you, thank you, thank you! I don't know how I'll ever repay you!"

Author's Notes: Ahaha, what a lame comeback. XD I know I should have made it longer, just for not updating in so long. But school is…killing me as far as time is concerned. I seem to get done early in my Web Design class, so I'll try and get some writing done in there whenever I can. I'm getting somewhat better with my French, and since I'll be traveling to France and Italy this summer, it'll come in handy! One of my friends is almost fluent in Italian, so we'll be okay. (Even though she hardly speaks French…I found a use for myself!)


End file.
